


SMASH AU: Subspace 2: Nerd Invaders

by NootNoot64



Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [2]
Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web Series), Super Smash Brothers, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/pseuds/NootNoot64
Summary: The Nerd was minding his own business until two primids break into his room...
Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186391
Kudos: 3





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2: Nerd Invaders

**Location: Nerd Room.**

We see the Nerd, who is getting ready to play Smash on his Nintendo 64.  
  


"Time to do a Smashing game!" - The Nerd said enthusiastically.

"Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 64!" - He followed.

As he inserted the Game Pak into the N64, The Nerd heard some strange sounds coming upstairs.  
  
"What the F@*#?"  
  


As the sounds grew more louder, two primids broke into the room.

"Oh come on, how do these assholes keep gettin' in here?!"  
  
  


As the Primids stood there, getting ready to fight The Nerd, he also gets ready to fight as well.

"Alright.." He standed up.

"You want a fight huh?" - He pointed at the primids

"Well come on!"

The Nerd pulled out a NES Zapper to shoot the two primids, knocking them down.

"Take that you pieces of shit!" 

As he stood there, he thought it was just two of them but what did he did not know is there actually more of them, as lots of shadow bugs appeared, forming into Primids and Poppants.

"There's more of them!?"

As he sighed in disbelief, he starts to fight, shooting with his zapper while throwing some F-Bombs at them.

He kept fighting them off until a Primid pins him down.

"Shit!" - He exclaimed.

As The Nerd's pinned down, They get ready to kidnap him until they all get shot by a bullet, the camera then pans to a man with a Black Cap and glasses.

"Critic!?" - The Nerd exclaimed in surprise of the man's sudden appearance.

The Critic begins to shoot the Shadow Bugs like crazy, making them retreat.

"Nerd, we need to get outta here." - The Critic said.  
  
"But how the F@*# did you get-"  
  
"NOW!!!!" - The Critic yelled in a comical way.  
  
"Okay, geez.."  
  
  


As the Nerd and the Critic retreat the room, who knows what's in store for those two internet reviewers?


End file.
